Moska
Moska is the first killer to die. While insulting a ninja statue, the statue gets alive and kills him by decapitating him with a shuriken. He is the retard of the killers. =Bio= He is retarded, but athletic. He carries a Sniper in the apocalypse. He likes to annoy other people and likes to wake people up by playing Nathan's Fender guitar. =His Story= Before the apocalypse, he likes swimming with Nathan and Ruben. His house has lots of toy cars, and it is full of hard rocks. He is often called 'stupid' by the popular girls in his school. During the apocalypse, he drove the Mad Truck and obliterated some people and some animals. He breaks out of the windshield and starts making battle cries with his sniper. When Moska met up with Nathan and Darwin, they went inside the train to Ninja Island. =RD Apocalypse I= He killed 38 people with Nathan's truck. With his sniper, he calls all the inhabitants to start a fiery riot that killed lots of people. He spilled beer all over the place along with the racists. They starte d crushing and burning buildings that they can't appreciate. They also burned the EMI records tower and later bombed the remains. He lets all the animals to escape the zoo, trampling some people to death. And sends a swarm of horses and bulls as a stampede, and Nathan helped. After Darwin whips the horses butts, Moska spills acid on their poop and yells, "suck my dick!!". Soon, he locks up all the dogs in the city and threatened them by bullying their owners and such. =RD Apocalypse II= He was the lead support for the riot, and started a 'sexy road party' near the riot and placed several guns and drugs in front of girls. And later he won a 'Pornographic Fish Award' because he started the party. =RD Apocalypse III= He wasn't part of the riot, but he appeared in the "Crazy Riot Presentation and Video". =Death= When they arrive at Ninja Island, Nathan and Darwin went to Muerte Cafe. Moska went to the toilet, and found a living ninja statue. A crowd of passengers stared at Moska insulting the statue, including Nathan and Darwin. Seconds later, the statue throws a shuriken that kills Moska by decapitating him. =Resurrection Ceremony= Moska was the fourth one to resurrect, after Ruben, Nick, and Matt resurrected. Later, Moska joined the RD Apocalypse Law Enforcer Group (RDALEG). He was the leader of the RDALEG and his position was higher than Matt. =Preparation= While being prepared for the fourth apocalypse, his sniper was upgraded to a Thunder Spear Blaster and his job is to help Ruben rob a bank. With the money, the RD Apocalypse can be rich. =RD Apocalypse IV= In the fourth apocalypse, he uses his gun to summon all the people to riot the fourth time. And he also pilots the Segma Segma 44 Airship to travel faster to the bank. Ruben and Moska shot the security in front of the bank and later bombed the doors, incinerating several bankers. The surviving bankers try to attack them, but failed. Ruben grabs a banker and asks him where is the money. Soon, they locked up all the bankers and placed some mines around the cages. Moska sliced the chain that locks the locker room, and later got all the keys in order to get the cash. Soon they went back to the road and placed the money on their airship and some RDA rocket pods and went back to their lair =Trivia= *After he gets sliced, the ninja still has a shuriken on his hand. *He likes to annoy people, he even woke up a guy for 2 hours by playing the guitar. *He has a major crush on the popular girls in school. *He likes Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *Moska plays the drums to wake up people sometimes. Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Riot Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Riot Support Leaders Category:Riot Absence Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Decapitated Category:Sliced Off